System management of local server resources and remotely hosted resources can be challenging and necessitate substantial information technology (IT) support. In addition, third-party servers co-located in separate datacenters usually require unique and distinct server configurations. Current multi-platform management solutions rarely meet system management challenges of broad and varied installations. Conventional solutions provide tools that are rarely connected and lack features to support collaboration.
In conventional approaches, deployments, local and remote server resources, are typically managed individually. Deployments cannot share data, resources or communicate automatically without extensive manual intervention by an administrator via separate non-connected system management tools. Varying deployment components do not share common authentication mechanisms or system logon credentials. In essence, components are completely distinct server deployments acting only independently. A physical organization usually requires management of a collective pool of employees or users, often spanning across on-premises and Internet located resources (e.g. cross-premises) especially in the case of highly complex large organizations. In the context of the single physical organization (e.g. company), a pattern of unrelated individual management of separate premise resources creates a high management overhead. The overhead encapsulates manually synchronizing the configuration datasets and users when spanned by the organization in addition to any previous capital expenditures on actual software and hardware.